Elle Robinson
She is the wife of Harvey Robinson and mother of Ed Robinson. Early Life Born and bred in Grasmere Valley, the town is all that she knows. She dated Harvey Robinson ever since high school and soon got married when they left high school. Harvey went to be a fitness instructor as well as venture into refereeing football games while Elle on the most part stayed at home but from time to time helped out with Harvey's business. The couple were blessed with a son Ed Robinson who grew up to be fascinated with history. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Novels Volume 1 A distant cousin of hers, Gary Robinson his wife Meg Robinson and Gary's brother Adam Robinson move in with them when Gary becomes the new pastor o the church in Gracefield taking over from Jeffry King who died of a heart attack. Gary's first public appearance in the town would be at the annual picnic where Elle, Harvey, Ed as well as others would be in attendance. However once there as he introduces himself to the town, the matriarch of the town Daisy pickets the picnic, claiming that Gary is a communist, emergent and carrying on adulterous affair. It turned out these things she had heard at the hair dresser from Julie and Julia were all lies and Gary manages to dispel such lies and Elle among the other Robinson's and Daisy nephew Pete Mabel and his wife Jane Mabel manage to stop Daisy before she caused any more trouble with his misinformed information. Volume 2 Elle ends up having her own Chat Show known as Elle. Her first guest on the programme is to be Carry Parker who was the runaway bride who ran away from the wedding she was supposed to have with John Strawberry who was supposed to be in space at the time. Elle manages to get the full treatment at the hairdressers however when she starts interviewing Carry, Larry Lothario among others begin to wolf whistle and start commenting on her appearance saying how much they fancy her. All bedlam is let loose when Elle's husband who is rather jealous of seeing this happening on live TV comes into the studio and manages to have a brawl with Larry along with others. Needless to say the chat show was cancelled after one episode. However Elle realised just how much Harvey really loved her. Volume 3 She ends up being embroiled in the brawl between Devon and Maher Shalal Hash Baz. Devon was campaigning to have the new royal baby born to William and Kate named after him. Maher Shalal Hash Baz wanted it named after him. The conflict soon caused for them to war against each other in Elle along with many others end up in the middle of it as he ended up supporting Devon! The Tales of Grasmere Valley at Christmas 3 The town end up spending Christmas at the hotel run by Anthony Hall due to the snow causing for people to trying to escape from the town making that impossible. Elle Robinson ends up getting involved in the Snowball fight as organised by Moss but manages to get out of the game by Moss. Volume 5 Although not appearing in the tale, her husband and son are both under threat when Mr Grasmere and Mrs Grasmere takeover. It was Ed who was chosen with Ted Fed to find out whether the claims that they owned the land were true or not but before they could finish researching they were knocked out, held captive and the entire town had been taken over by them in order to release their good friend Mr Gardiner. Ed was banished to Elysian Fields as was Harvey but managed to return to Grasmere Valley only to be captured along with a bunch of others and placed in a net above a paddling pool full of crocodiles. Thankfully they were saved by Mr and Mrs Grasmere fell to their deaths as they were eaten by the crocodiles. Volume 10 When the Mafia strikes the Town Hall trying to kill everyone, the town are trying to find out who is the Mafia. Elle is accused by Ms Izodel as was her husband Harvey of being part of the Mafia as she believed they were the ones who murdered Marge as they were fitness freaks and they couldn't stand for fatness. She is among those up for the vote. She even gets voted by her own son Ed. However she remains alive and remains. It turns out however Harvey and Ms Izodel are both part of the Mafia who played against each other to try and throw everyone off the sent they were working together. In the end it is revealed that the entire town is playing the game Mafia and that no one was actually hurt and had a great fun time. Volume 18 Her wedding dress along that she wore on her wedding day along with, Carry Parker, Tessa Crab and Ellen Crab were taken by Josie Buxum to make one large dress for herself without any of their permissions. Volume 20 Harvey and Elle Robinson are nominated during the 1st annual Grasmere Valley awards for the Power couple award which ends up being won by Gary Robinson and Meg Robinson. Volume 21 Gary Robinson ends up being fired from being a pastor after it was revealed before he became a Christian he had got a girl pregnant, was abusive and forced her to have an abortion. Soon after Tim Drixall came in and was eventually dismissed to he was invited back but Gary having had enough of Grasmere Valley refused and left along with his wife Meg. They left the Robinson household and no one not even his brother Adam knew what had happened to him. Volume 21 Gary Robinson is revealed in the past to have been domestically abusive to his ex and forced her to have an abortion. This results in Gary being fired immediately despite this being all taken place many years ago before he became a Christian. The backlash was overwhelming which included Gypsie from Pakipsy demanding for the entire Robinson clan to leave the town which she was seen protesting outside their house! Volume 26 Gary and Meg return to Grasmere Valley as part of the cult the Fifth Way which is led by Brother Ezekiel. Gary who is renamed Archibald and Meg who is now known as Una have renounced the Christian faith and are leaders in the movement encouraging the town to leave everything and join the cult. They convice those such as Eric Fuelgate, Bob Grempy, Chester with the Chest from Chichester, Flopsy and Isaac Crab to join them on the compound just outside Grasmere Valley. However when those from Grasmere Valley come to the compound to try and rescue them, chaos erupts and Brother Ezekiel gets the members to commit mass suicide as a part of their belief of ushering in the Sixth Way. Meg was one of those who drank the cup and committed suicide with her husband holding her dying body as the poison took effect. Gary is eventually put in prison as being the only senior member of the leadership team of the Fifth Way alive he is held responsible for their deaths. Soon afterwards it is revealed the two had adopted a son Charley Robinson who was at the time staying with Adam Robinson at a Christian camp and is now in the custody of Adam who lives with Elle and the other Robinsons. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Comics #2 Just the Two of Us? #2 Tale of Harvey Robinson Elle and Harvey go on a romantic boat ride, however this tunnel of love seems to have a mind of his own as it goes all over the place and it is literally out of this world. They soon drop back to earth with Harvey ending up at the Oval office with Obama and Elle back to where it began. Harvey manages to run back to where the couple's adventure began. #57 Happy New Year? #57 Tale of New Years Day Jax ends up spending New Years Eve at the Robinson household as he thought Charlamane his girlfriend was going to be there. Elle mentions to him how she can't wait for the new year sales. Jax doesn't seem to have a great time whilst there and Elle is also seen asking if her butt looks big in her dress which the reply came what butt. In the end however Jax did enjoy himself there and everyone went outside to see not the fireworks but see the words Happy New Year Welcome to 2015 which always happens to them every year. #66 Happy 1 Year Anniversary #66 Tale of Over a Year Elle is among those partying in celebration of Grasmere Valley Comics being running over a year. #89-93 What’s The Scoop on Mrs Goop? #93 Tale of Pauline Fawlett She is among those desperate to find the house of the husband of Mrs Goop which everyone was desperate to find out who the man was and confirm this was the case after she revealed it on TV. In the end it turned out to be David Thompson. #96-100 What Christmas Means? #96 Tale of David Braxton Elle is seen celebrating that Christmas is around the corner. The Devon Show Season 3 Episode 15 The Wedding Show Nanny Prescot decides to hold a Wedding Show at her house where they go through the videos of their weddings and then pick the winner of whose weddings was the best. Among the couples are Elle Robinson and Harvey Robinson along with the couples who come are Pamela Thornton and David Thornton, Kate Carey and Ryan Carey, James Dontos and Anne Dontos, Eric Gladville and Gladice Gladville, Jay Karl and Mikey Karl and Damian Burchens and Ruth Burchens. During Elle and Harvey's wedding it shows that fact that there was an objection to the marriage of Elle and Harvey which they have to deal with before they can get married. In the end the winning couple is Damian Burchens and Ruth Burchens.